Question: Rewrite ${((5^{8})(4^{-8}))^{-11}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 4^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((5^{8})(4^{-8}))^{-11} = (5^{(8)(-11)})(4^{(-8)(-11)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{8})(4^{-8}))^{-11}} = 5^{-88} \times 4^{88}} $